Sweet Dreams Are Made Of You and I
by fictionary211
Summary: what or who is in Castle's dreams? How about Beckett's? M for a mild sexual content


my first post in :D

just some random Caskett story. The back story plot is from an episode of Charmed :)

I'm not a very good writer and english is not my first language so if there are grammar errors please forgive. I just love writing :D and I love Castle! Caskett FTW!

i don't own Castle I wish I do though :D. i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

It's quarter after 10pm, Detective Kate Beckett and her unlikely writer partner Richard Castle are still going over some papers for this case. The most unusual one they had so far. How can a person die in her sleep with her bones all broken like she fell from a hundred storey building?

"This doesn't make any sense," Beckett said and put down the papers she's holding on the table with more force intended. "CSU said that the body was never moved and there was no force entry on her apartment."

"I know but there's always a logical explanations. We just have the find the connection." Castle said as he went to look at the crime scene pictures again.

"Yeah what do you have for me Castle?"

Castle put down the files and looked around. The precinct looks deserted. He guesses it's only Beckett and him on this floor. He gathered his thoughts and did a dramatic pause. Beckett looked at him in the eye. He wishes she will do that often. He always loves the attention he gets from her so he was hoping his theory or most likely his story will be long enough for her to continue looking at him.

Beckett waited, almost making her impatient look.

"Damn!" he thought. "I got nothing. Think Richard! Think!"

But nothing's coming to him.

Beckett raises an eyebrow at him knowing that he has nothing to explain or say to her. She turned her attention back to the files.

"Okay," Castle said all too quickly knowing also she will most likely get to be buried with those files again.

She turned to him again. Look at him deep in the eyes.

"How about…" he started, but there's still nothing on his mind.

Beckett smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"It's okay Rick, it's late and we're tired." She looked at the papers again.

"Did she just call me Rick?" he thought. He can't concentrate anymore. She rarely calls him by his first name.

"You know," her voice brought him back to reality. "You don't have to go through all these." She smiled.

"Go through all what?"

She's still smiling, "Isn't it strange how easy it is to flirt with me when people are around but when we're alone, you ran out of words?"

He gave her a perplexed look.

"Oh don't act too coy Mr. Richard Castle you've been looking at me over those papers for the past hour now. Don't think I didn't notice.

He doesn't know what to say. It's true he'd been checking her out. Just like he told her the first me, it's so cute how her brows move while she's thinking hard and he just can't look away.

Beckett stood up and moved towards him. She placed both of her hands on the armrest of his chair and moved her face closer to his.

Castle held his breath.

"What's the matter Castle, cat got your tongue?"

He doesn't know what came over him. Usually he plays along with this teasing game. Say something clever and yet equally teasing words and waits for Beckett to move back but looking at those eyes, that nose and those luscious lips plus she smells like cherries again. God he's a sucker for cherries.

What he did was unexpected to Beckett as it is to him. He moved his face closer and locked his lips to hers for a good five seconds and let go.

He slowly backed away and looked at Beckett. Her eyes were close. Lips still pouting a little then her eyes slowly opened.

"uh-oh!" he thought. This is going to be trouble. The first time he kissed her it was because they were trying to distract a guard but boy did it distracted him too. But right now he has no reason. Well other than he had wanted to kiss her the first time he met her, but he can't say that. Maybe say something like "you smell so good, I just had to. Who doesn't like the smell of cherry, right?"

That's not right.

Just when he thought of coming up with a better excuse, Beckett grabs his face and started kissing him. Close mouth at first then it started to get demanding. He felt the tip of her tongue on his lips and he thinks he's going to die.

He took that as permission and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. He nibbled her lower lip at the same time stood up and led her to the nearby couch. With their mouth still locked, Beckett's armed went around his neck and his left arm around her waist and the other behind her head keeping her there for the kiss.

Their kiss became more intense, moans coming out from both of them. Castle on top of Beckett, her hands left her neck and went for his shirt. Kissing him like crazy, she slowly tried to feel the top button of his shirt and tried undoing it. They're too wrapped up with the kiss that it took her a good ten seconds to undo it. She tried the next one but too impatient to feel his skin. For three years she's been wondering what it's like to feel him and she just can't seem to wait anymore. She decided to forget and just ripped his shirt off. She heard a button pop and hit somewhere in the place and then she also felt him sucking on her tongue.

There was a sudden need for air. Annoying though it was they stopped kissing giving her an opportunity t push him on the couch and straddle him. She was on top of him and they look at each other's eyes again.

"God Kate you're so beautiful." He sighed while reaching up for her cheeks. She's already flushed from all the kissing but if there's a possibility, she's blushing a lot more from that.

She flipped her hair and leaned down to kiss him again. She then reluctantly got up and starts undoing her shirt. Castle was holding his breath again looking at a very beautiful sight in front of him. She took off her shirt and revealed a black lacey bra. She lean in and kiss him again. He wrapped his arm around her feeling her hot skin against his. He reached out to unhook her bra…

RING! RING! RING!

Castle woke up startled at first then got mad, said a thousand curses at technology and at his mobile phone. It was one of the best dreams he ever had. Why on the very best part?

He took a pillow and covered his face and growled then took his phone and answered, "This better be good!"

"What's the matter Castle did I disturb a really good dream?"

If it wasn't Beckett on the other line he would have said "yes" angrily instead he said, "You have no idea."

"So sorry Castle but hey we've got a lead on that dream case."

"Is it interesting?" he asked grudgingly. He want to go back to dream Beckett t.

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't." she noticed his tone. "Trust me you're going to love this."

"So you're telling me this guy studies dreams?" Captain Montgomery asked. Beckett and Castle filled him in on the arrest made about the dream case.

"Yes sir. Mr. Kane Larson works in a lab down town with a project funded by a pharmaceutical company. We found out that his working on this experiment where he takes a serum along with this dream machine that allows him to travel through someone's dream. Only, the dream visitor has to have a connection with the person for him to take control of his subconscious and of that dream."

"So our vic was his girlfriend?"

"Ex girlfriend, she dumped him after the accident that got him crippled." Castle elaborated.

"Murder of passion."

"Uh huh. It hurts to be dumped but to be dumped because you're crippled that made him angry and decided to get revenge. And what way can he do it but by what he's good at" Castle added.

"Ryan and Esposito didn't look much thinking he couldn't have done anything with him like that." Beckett said.

"So why the experiment needed a connection? Isn't the serum and the machine enough?" the captain asked further.

"It wasn't enough. The company paid for that project to create a medicine that would give you a dreamless sleep and Mr. Larson found out something else. He found out that if you are with a person long enough for you to be in his subconscious, then the machine allows him to be in that subconscious and the serum allows him have control over it. They have to be asleep at the same time though. That's when his alibi checked out the first time. He said he was working in the lab. So if you have a connection with the person, then you are in his subconscious and if you're there long enough then you're most likely in his dreams" Beckett added.

Castle nodded in agreement. When you're sleeping, the subconscious takes over making things you only wish to do in reality.

"We wouldn't have found out about it if we haven't known about the first victim." Beckett said.

"There was another victim?"

"Yes, Mr. Malcolm Hart, the suspect's bestfriend. The one who drove when Mr. Larson got into the accident that got him crippled."

"Let me guess, the bestfriend was unharmed?"

"A few broken ribs and the reason is that Mr. Hart fell asleep while driving."

Castle whistles, "talk about irony."

"Mr. Larson was already working on that project when the accident happened. And he was given a time frame by the company and he lost a good year on trying to be back to finish the project. Then he found out what he can do and took his revenge. Guess how his bestfriend died." Beckett asked.

"Broken bones while sleeping?" Castle and Montgomery chorused.

"He admitted the crime when we showed him the experiment files we got from the lab. What he does is that he visits them in their dreams, create a scene and then murder them there. On the files it was stated that he created a driving scene with Mr. Malcolm Hart and he took Rebecca Shaw on top of the building and pushed her there. The assisting doctors never knew about the victims. Never knew he can actually visit them and take control of it."

"Guess he had his revenge." Montgomery said.

"Not quiet. He was planning on visiting someone else's dream again. The CEO of the company who threatened to close down the project but we caught him." Beckett added.

"Well I guess he can just dream about it." Castle joked.

Beckett smiled back sarcastically.

"Well, good job you two. I'm going to do one last thing and go home and have some dreaming of my own. Goodnight"

"Goodnight!"

LATER THAT EVENING…

"Detective!", Castle called as he saw Beckett picked up her things about to go out.

"You're still here." She wasn't that surprised.

"Oh was just talking to the boys about golf, fishing and stuff. Are you going home?"

"Yes. Why?" she raise a brow at him.

"Oh nothing, I'm on my way out too. Shall we?"

"Well wasn't the dream case interesting?" Beckett asked.

"It's sure is. Things that smart people do, it's disturbing." Castle sighed.

"Well aren't you glad you're not?" she teased.

"Ha ha very funny." Castle said. "I wonder what would you do if you can visit someone else's dream."

"Why would I want to be in someone else's dream?

"Don't you get curious? What people have about you in there subconscious?"

Elevator door opens. Both stepped in.

"I'm just saying."

"What about you Castle, whose dream are you going to visit when you have the chance to?" Beckett turned to him.

He waited until the elevator door was halfway closed and answered, "Isn't it obvious? Yours of course!"

She turned to him and gave him a surprised look.

"Oh come on now detective! For the past three years you never noticed?"

"Notice what Castle?" she looked at him in the eye.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pushed the stop button and the elevator gave a shake and stopped. He moved closer to her. She tried to back up but it then there's not much room in the elevator and her back was against the wall. He was closing in on her but she never stopped looking at him in the eye and he never looked away too.

"Castle.." she whispered. "Castle what are you doing?" his face is now an inch away from his.

"Ssssh Kate," Castle whispered back still holding her gaze and never blinked. "Remember when I told you you have gorgeous eyes?" he waited for her to answer, Beckett who got so mesmerized and plus his cologne smells so good couldn't help but nodded a bit. "Well you do. And these lips…" he gazed at her lips for a bit and then back again to her eyes. "Kate Beckett I don't know why you never noticed but I'm crazy about you." He kissed her lips. Slowly at first and Beckett reciprocated that kiss by opening her mouth a little bit and it felt heavenly. Castle moved his lips from her mouth to her ears nibbling them. Beckett wasn't sure how is she still standing up and figured anytime soon she'll be a goo in the floor and decided to wrap her arms around his neck. Her purse and a few papers are now scattered on the floor and she can feel her gun pressing on her back but not as much as Castle's tongue on her neck trailing slowly towards her lips again. He found her lips again and Beckett moaned when he started sucking her lower lip. His right arm circled around her waist and his hands went under her shirt feeling her warm skin underneath. Beckett's hands found his shirt buttons and started undoing it frantically wanting to feel him…

RING! RING! RING!

"What now?" She answered grudgingly not wanting to leave that dream.

"Oh hey Beckett did I disturb a good dream?" Ryan asked.

"You have no idea." Beckett replied.

"Well sorry but a body dropped. I'll text you the address."

"Alright. I'll be there!", she said but lingered a few minutes on her bed and slowly started smiling, shook her head then rose up. Hell of a dream Kate. Hell of a dream. She told herself.

-end-


End file.
